


Голос в моей голове

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Гоголь. Начало | Gogol. The Beginning (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: Соулмейт АУ, где до первой встречи в голове фоном раздается голос соулмейта





	Голос в моей голове

В детстве Олег верил в то, что где-то есть человек, предназначенный ему судьбой. Со временем вера в это поутихла, ведь ему было уже девятнадцать лет, а голос его родственной души так ни разу и не прозвучал в голове. Родители говорили, что так бывает, что его соулмейт может быть немым, поэтому не в силах ответить. Или, что хуже, что у него вообще нет родственной души. Такое случалось крайне редко, случай один на миллион, но Олег все же верил, что его это обойдет стороной.  
К своему двадцатипятилетию Олег уже был уверен, что у него просто нет соулмейта. "Ничего страшного", - думал он, обнимая свою девушку. У нее был соулмейт, но она все же выбрала быть с Олегом, а значит, даже такой как он - "пустой", как обычно называли таких, - может обрести свое счастье.

 

Этот день не задался с самого начала. Олегу было чуть больше двадцати девяти, как его девушка вдруг решила пойти "навстречу судьбе", как она сама сказала.  
А когда в голове вдруг зазвучал совсем детский крик и после неразборчивая речь, Олег был шокирован. Он думал, что сходит с ума, но детский лепет в голове ясно давал понять, что у него есть родственная душа.  
Родственная душа, которая почти на 30 лет его моложе. Олег был обрадован и расстроен одновременно. С одной стороны все хорошо, у него есть родственная душа, он не одинок, не пустой. А с другой - ему придется ждать не один год, чтобы встретиться с ней. И не факт, что девушка захочет быть с мужчиной, который настолько ее старше.

Со временем все стало еще хуже. Голос в голове принадлежал отнюдь не девочке. Постепенно Олег смирился и с этим. Иногда он помогал парню в домашних заданиях и ответах на уроках.  
Юношу "на том конце провода" звали Саша. Несмотря на столь большую разницу в возрасте, они нашли общий язык. Они решили пока не называть фамилий и особо о себе не рассказывать. "Чтобы не было соблазна, - говорил Олег, - Ты еще маленький, Саша, тебе ведь пятнадцать всего".  
Саша дулся, обижался, мог не отвечать по несколько дней, но потом отошел и смирился, ведь Олег не отказывался от встречи с ним совсем. Просто не хотел поддаваться соблазну, пока Саше нет восемнадцати.

Когда Олег пригласил на свидание Настю, говорил ей комплименты весь вечер, а после проводил домой, получив многообещающий поцелуй, Саша перестал отвечать на его вопросы.  
Он был еще молод, вот и думал, что может быть счастлив только с родственной душой, а Меньшиков просто устал быть одиноким.  
После первой ночи с Настей Олег мог поклясться, что слышал тихий вой у себя в голове. Меньшиков и подумать не мог, что Саше может быть больно до тихих рыданий, до хрипоты, до воя раненого зверя. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, предлагал Саше встретиться, но тот молчал.

Они перестали разговаривать с того дня. Олег решил больше не тревожить парня своими вопросами и разговорами. У себя в голове он слышал, как проникновенно Саша читает свои роли - он таки бросил экономический и решил стать актером. И единственный раз молчание было нарушено, когда перед выпускным спектаклем он пожелал Саше удачи. Тот молчал около пяти минут, и Олег уже потерял всю надежду, но после услышал тихое "Спасибо".

По приглашению своего старого друга - ректора ГИТИСа, Олег отправился смотреть выпускные спектакли. Он даже подумать не мог, что Саша, - его Саша, учится именно в ГИТИСе, ведь на момент поступления юноши в театральный они уже не разговаривали.

Олег сидел на первом ряду и с замиранием сердца смотрел на сцену. На ней был он. Саша. Его голос, звучащий со сцены и отдающийся эхом в голове, Меньшиков узнал сразу. Олег не отводил от парня взгляд ни на секунду, и когда в конце спектакля в своем последнем монологе Саша кинул взгляд на Олега, замерев всего на секунду, голос в голове пропал.

Олег не раздумывая сказал ректору, что хочет видеть этого юношу в своем театре. Тот сразу обрадовался, что его студента забирает к себе в театр сам Олег Меньшиков. Да и сам Саша был ничуть не против работы в его театре.

Когда после всех обсуждений о работе Саша и Олег остались наедине у дверей ГИТИСа, они молчали.  
Олег не знал, что сказать, стоит ли извиниться за Настю, с которой он уже давно расстался, а Саша просто отходил от выступления и отдающихся эхом в голове аплодисментов.  
\- Прости, - Саша вздрагивает от голоса Олега. Непривычно слышать его не в голове, а в живую.  
\- Все нормально, - Петров достает из рюкзака сигареты, на что Олег хмурится и отбирает пачку.  
\- Брось эту гадость. Не порть свой прекрасный голос, - говорит Меньшиков, выкидывая пачку в урну.  
Саша тихо хмыкает и отворачивается. Взгляд его не то грустный, не то расстроенный и не понятно почему. Олег думает, что из-за него. Он причинил много боли Саше своими "Я люблю тебя" сказанными не ему, но Насте.  
\- Может, кофе? - Олег спрашивает, даже не думая, что Саша согласится на отношения больше, чем рабочие.  
Петров молчит несколько секунд, а потом будто бы оживает, подбирается весь, ерошит волосы, одергивает рукава легкой рубашки, зябко ежась.  
Олег стягивает с себя пиджак и набрасывает его на плечи Саше, отчего тот ощутимо вздрагивает. Меньшиков протягивает руку Саше, спрашивая вновь:  
\- Может, кофе?  
И теплая Сашина улыбка и протянутая рука в ответ дают Олегу надежду, что не все еще потеряно.


End file.
